1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus for a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) card bracket.
2. Description of Related Art
A bracket is provided in computer system for securing PCI cards. The bracket is usually directly secured to a chassis of the computer system with screws, which makes assembly and disassembly of the bracket inconvenient. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.